1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of oil and toxic waste separators, and more particularly to a novel roadway separator for processing waste water through a petroleum products separator in a toxic material collection apparatus for absorbing oil products and filtering toxic compounds while discharging cleansed water from the apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there has been the conventional practice to permit waste water to run along the curbs of a roadway for collection in storm drains and for conducting the waste water to storage reservoirs or the like. Normally, such waste water is contaminated with a variety of petroleum products, as well as with toxic materials. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such a conventional practice from the ecological standpoint due to the fact that the petroleum products and toxic materials are detrimental to a variety of health and environmental conditions. The usual waste water contains such toxic substances as pesticides, herbicides, synthetic organic compounds and other pollutants while the petroleum products generally consist of oil residue or the like.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a roadway apparatus for receiving waste water as it runs down a driveway or roadway so that the petroleum and toxic materials can be separated from the water whereby relatively clean water is discharged from the apparatus and the petroleum and toxic materials are collected and stored within the apparatus for subsequent removal. Heavy solids may also be collected as they can be dropped via gravity into absorbent materials carried within the apparatus as well as the oil and toxic material products.